


You never even told him

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Request, F/M, Grieving, Miscarriage, heavily implied comfort cuddling, i'm not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: The loss of a life can make an impact.Especially if that life was your child.





	You never even told him

Reality broke like a cat pushing a delicate glass vase off of a table, too fast to realize and somehow in slow motion at the same time, ending with little dangerous shards scattered everywhere. The doctor kept talking, but by now you couldn’t hear her. Didn’t want to hear her. The rest of the appointment went by feeling like someone hit the fast forward button. Not soon enough, you found yourself back home, burrowing yourself under the covers in the bed you shared with Red. The blankets smelled vaguely of mustard and anxiety.

You fell asleep for now, too emotionally spent to stay awake.

When you woke, Red was crawling into the bed next to you. He nuzzled your neck, settling down. The room was much darker than when you fallen asleep. You had no idea how long you had been asleep, but it was long enough anyways.

“I lost the baby.” Your voice was hoarse, and rough with grief. You hadn’t even told him you were pregnant.

You felt him go still.

You broke down and sobbed. “I lost the baby.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him, letting you grieve.


End file.
